Study Tutor!
by SeddieLoverNicodiAngeloLover3
Summary: This is my fist story so I hope you will like it! Its Seddie! Because I hate Carly! And I love Sam And Freddie!:  Flames Are good so you may fame ME PLEASE! Freddie comes over to Sams house to tutor her in math because she is failing...


**Study Tutor**

'Ding Dong'

I heard the doorbell ring, and I rushed down stairs to open it cause I knew exactly who it was. It was _him_. My ex-boyfriend to be exact. We broke up a couple weeks ago. But since I am failing math and he is in the higher math class my stupid teacher decided to assign him to be my new tutor. Joy! Did you hear my sarcasm? Anyway it is our first day of tutoring so let us see how it goes...

I went over and opened the door. He had his backpack and laptop as usual. He was wearing a black and red striped polo. Yuck! I hate stripes. But he looks kinda hot in it an... WAIT! What am I saying he is not hot or any other things I might be thinking of.

"Hey Freddie" I said in the happiest voice I could.

"Hello Samantha" God! I hate when he calls me my real name.

"You know I hate when you calling me that"

"I know. So where is this tutoring session gonna take place amiga?"

"My room. You know where it's at." I said with a smirk plastered on my face.

"I think I remember." He said with a tiny blush creeping up his neck.

He came in, and we headed upstairs. The good thing about our study session is that it is at 4:30p.m. So no one is home except me. If my Mom was here she would make us stay down stairs and that would be bad because then she would be all over us about if we are getting back together and stuff.

When we got to my room I told him to just go sit at the end of the bed, and I will sit up at the top so I can lean back. He just rolled his eyes at the leaning back part. I got out my math book and two pens and five pieces of paper. He turned on his laptop and fiddled around with it for a good ten minutes.

"So Samantha what exactly do you not understand in math class?" He asked me.

We worked on math for like thirty minutes until i got hungry. I asked him if he wanted anything. He said no thanks. I went downstairs to get some chips and a soda.

When I came back up stairs Freddie was standing looking at one of my pictures on the wall. I walked up behind him and looked to see what he was looking at. It a picture of us when we were a couple. It was acturelly the day we first slept together. In the picture we were staring into eachothers eyes very deeply. Carly took it. That was the first time we said 'I love you' to eachother also.

"Thats one of my favorites you know." I said quietly. He jumped and turned around.

We look into eachothers eyes for a couple of minutes until we could not keep the act up anymore. I grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him to me. He grabbed my waist and pulled me to him too. We kissed passionatly. When I felt I wanted more I pulled away and pushed him onto my bed. He bounced a little then smirked at me. He sat up and grabbed my waist and pulled me on top of him so I was straddling his waist. I had to bite back a moan when I felt him hardening under me. I started grinding into him as we kissed. We started moaning loudly.

After makeing out for a little while longer our hands started to wonder. His hand went under my shirt and it went up to right under my bra. My hands were under his shirt filling his perfect six pack. I pulled away for an instant to take my shirt off. Freddie smirked at me knowing i was getting antsy. I also took off his shirt. I started kissing, licking, and nipping at his neck. While I was occupied with his neck his hands went to my back and he undid my bra with amazing accuracy. He pulled my bra off slowly as I was still nipping his neck. He threw my bra on the floor with our shirts.

I looked at him and he had a goddamn smirk on his face. So I pushed him down so he was laying on the bed. I staddled his waist and could feel his hard member through the shorts I was wearing. I smirked and started planting tiny little kisses from his neck to his chest to his fantastic six pack. While I was doing this I unzipped and unbuttoned his jeans. I pulled them down and he was left in black boxers. They also had a nice little tent in them. I went back up to his mouth and kissed him while my hand went inside his boxers and I could feel the heat comeing from his hard member. I grasped his member and he let out a low grunt. I started stroking him very slowly at first then I went faster.

I wanted him in my mouth. So I took off his boxers and lowered my head down so I was eye level with his wonderful dick. I gently put just the tip in my mouth since i have not done this in a while. Freddie was breathing very heavily now. And he kept thrusting his hips upward into my mouth. I had his full-length in my mouth now, and I was loving it. I forgot how much I liked being with him. I can't even remeber why we broke up.

Wait! Yes, I do remeber. He cheated on me! Why am I doing this with someone who broke my heart?

I pulled away and stood up and covered my chest. Freddie eyes shot open and he looked at me quizically. But when he saw the tears streaming down my face he knew what i was thinking of. He stood up and tried to come and hug me but I pushed him away and told he should leave now!

"Sam, you know I was drunk and that I still love you!" he practically screamed at me.

"I think y-you sh-should leave no-now." I said quietly.

He slowly got his clothes back on and grabbed hi laptop and back pack off the floor. They must have fallen when we were makeing out. He walked out the door and whispered on his way out "I love you and will never give up until your mine again."

I dropped to my knees when I heard the door shut. And I started to cry my eyes out. I wish he could just give up so I can get over him...

**The End!**

**A/n: I hope you liked it! This is my first story so I am asking you to criticize me and tell me what I need to work on! Please review!:)**


End file.
